1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emergency exit device as is commonly used on the inside of a door to a public building. More specifically, the invention relates to an exit device of the touch bar type which is adapted to accommodate different backset distances for the trim on the outside of the door.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a large number of patents relating to emergency exit devices of the touch bar type. In each of these devices, a touch bar is mounted across the door to be depressed as the occupant desires to open the door. Depressing of the touch bar, which moves it from extended position outward of the door to an inward position, retracts the door latch, which may be either in the form of a rim latch or through vertical rods, ceiling and floor latches. Examples of such devices are shown in the following patents
British Patent Specification No. 1,579,92l published Nov. 26, 1980 to Adams Rite PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,145 issued October 19, 1971 to Zawadzki PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,047 issued May 16, 1972 to Zawadski PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,574 issued May 1, 1973 to Zawadzki PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,238 issued October 23, 1973 to Zawadski PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,763 issued Dec. 17, 1974 to Zawadski et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,262 issued April 15, 1975 to Williams PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,590 issued April 11, 1978 to Folger PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,280 issued Sept. 11, 1979 to Godec et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,673 issued Oct. 20, 1981 to Miller PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,939 issued July 8, 1986 to Krupicka et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,490 issued Nov. 25, 1986 to Miller
Architectural requirements today require that the trim on the outside of the door be at different locations measured in from the door edge, depending on the on the stile and width of the door. While the prior art includes locksets which accommodate different backsets--an example being found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,174, which issued on Nov. 18, 1986, to Trull et al., inventor--there has been a need for an exit device which would provide adjustment to alternate backsets.